


12 Days of Lunacross

by purelycoincidentalcats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 12 day Christmas writing challenge, focusing on what Miles and Kerry get up to in the lead up to Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I'm posting in this fandom. Hope everyone enjoys it! :D

They were meant to be writing today. It was why he had originally invited Kerry over. They were meant to work on scripts, and they had started out doing so, going through their usual writing process. They had bickered on plot twists and character traits, they had gotten distracted for a while on YouTube, and then came the period where one of them would pace as they discussed the finer points. This was where they had come into a problem... 

See, Miles had sort of decorated his flat for Christmas, kind of. He'd put some tinsel and stuff up but... Mainly he'd... Well, he'd stupidly put some mistletoe up. As a joke, you know? Anyway, now every time he looked up, it was to see Kerry standing under said mistletoe, staring at Miles with this sweet little smile and big expectant eyes. It was proving to be very freaking hard to resist! But if Miles had kissed him every time he'd "accidentally" walked under the mistletoe today, they wouldn't have gotten any work done at all.

 

"What do you think, Kerr?" Miles wondered after a moment of silent work, lifting his head to look up from his typing, only to see Kerry under that damn mistletoe again, with that look on his face and Miles' Legend of Zelda Master sword clutched in his hands. Miles sighed loudly, rolling his eyes, though it was very much exaggerated and his gaze was fond as he looked at the blond man. He climbed to his feet, grabbing up his phone and quickly snapping a picture of Kerry where he stood, posting it to Twitter with a joking caption about their day's activities. 

"Kerry, honestly." Miles tutted as he laid his phone down again, and Kerry pouted at him from under the sprig of mistletoe. The older man shook his head, smiling at Kerry as he pointed out teasingly, "That is not working on our RWBY scripts."

"I know." Kerry agreed, looking increasingly put out. He'd only been trying to get a little kiss from Miles all damn day! It wasn't like him to so stubbornly avoid it! Kerry glanced above him at the mistletoe before back at Miles. "But you see, there's this mistletoe here, and it has this tradition-"

Miles clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "I am NOT kissing you until we get this script done. No. No way. I'll get distracted, and then we'll never get anything done-"

"I don't want you to fuck me! I just want a kiss!" Kerry insisted huffily, tossing the sword over onto the couch and folding his arms over his chest. He looked up at the older man, his voice pitching slightly as he wondered sharply, "You put it up, Miles! Why put it up if you don't want kisses?"

"I do want kisses! Just not every time you walk under the mistletoe, Kerry!"

"I don't expect them every time! But at least once would be nice!" Kerry huffed, his shoulders drooping and his gaze dropping to the floor. Miles faltered, realisation finally dawning on him. So, it would have been easier to have just kissed Kerry in the first place?

"Oh..."

"Yeah, oh." Kerry shook his head, looking truly dejected now as he turned away from the older man, not seeing the way Miles darted out around the table. He came up behind Kerry, curling against his back. Kerry squeaked in surprise, and Miles made an apologetic noise, nuzzling the back of Kerry's neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm dumb. I'm so fucking dumb. But we're both under the mistletoe now...?"

"Miles." Kerry sighed softly, but didn't resist as Miles turned him in his hold until they were face to face. Kerry smiled, that hopeful little expression lighting up his features again and Miles smiled back, wide and genuine. His eyes moved down to take in Kerry's mouth, wetting his own lips, before he brightened suddenly like he'd just had an idea.

Miles properly grabbed a hold of Kerry, moving to dip him low and claiming his mouth in a kiss at long last. He felt Kerry's hands fist in his shirt out of instinct, swallowing his noise of surprise at the swift movement. He drew Kerry slowly back up, not letting up in kissing him the whole time, not even once they were standing up right together. He held the younger man against him for a long moment, before he finally leant back just enough to smile down at his boyfriend, taking in his slightly dazed expression.

"Wow." Kerry breathed out after a moment, shyly smiling at the older man.

"Was that everything you wanted, Kerrbear? Can we get back to writing now?" Miles wondered back with a little smirk, and Kerry huffed at the tease, swatting him playfully. Miles gave a little giggle, ducking in to kiss Kerry gently again, looking at him with his best puppy eyes as they parted. "I am joking."

"No, no. I know. We can write. I'm satisfied." Kerry replied, shaking his head with a fond smile. Miles chuckled, finally releasing Kerry from his hold and moving to sit back at the table in front of his laptop. Kerry followed him over, sitting and leaning on the table, smiling over at Miles as they set back to work. If Miles had known it'd be that simple, he would have kissed Kerry hours ago...

 

Things went mostly undisturbed with their work for a while, before Miles decided it was time for a break, leaving Kerry at the table as he went to grab them both something to drink. Kerry shifted across so he could look at what they had gotten typed up on the computer, only to have his attention drawn by a soft call of his name.

"Hey, hey... Kerry."

Kerry leaned around the computer to see Miles standing in the middle of the lounge room, but instead of being under the mistletoe, he had taken it down and was holding it right above his crotch. Kerry snorted despite himself at the sight, and Miles grinned wide, wiggling his eyebrows in what was clearly meant to be a suggestive manner.

"Eh? How about it?"

"So it takes too long to kiss me on the mouth because you might get distracted, but it's alright for me to kiss your dick?" Kerry wondered suspiciously, narrowing his eyes slightly at his boyfriend. Miles gave a dramatic huff, rolling his eyes like Kerry was missing something desperately obvious.

"Yes, Kerry. Because you wanted _romance_. I'm just looking for a blowjob!"

Kerry's mouth dropped open, looking at the brunet incredulously as Miles laughed at his own joke. Kerry grabbed the hoody that was scrunched on the table near his bag, throwing it at Miles, for all the good it did, falling short and landing on the floor with a flump. Miles laughed, and Kerry made a noise in mock disgust. "You are the worst!"

"Ah, but you love me!" Miles replied, complete with the cheeky grin on his face, crossing the space between them and leaning over the table, holding the mistletoe up once more. His smile turned a little more intimate and Kerry rolled his eyes, though he pushed up to meet Miles' lips in the offered kiss, whispering as he did,

"Yeah, I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on [this from Twitter](http://damnyounesbitt.tumblr.com/post/134259366781/d-d-d-drop-the-toast-dorks). So cute!


	2. Hot Chocolate

"Kerry... Kerrbear, sweetie." Miles cooed in a sickly sweet voice at the blond man, only to receive no response. Miles tutted, frowning in concern. "C'mon, man... You're working yourself to death. You can take a break to sleep, you know?"

"I have to get this done, Miles. I'm on a roll, and if I stop..." Kerry muttered, distracted, not even taking his eyes off the screen before him as he typed away. Miles sighed, his shoulders slumping. They were on a crunch, and they were all feeling it, but Kerry had always proved to be particularly focused when it came down to it. Miles knew there probably wasn't any point trying to communicate with Kerry until he got this bit of the script done. Miles moved to grab his blanket off the couch, draping it around Kerry's shoulders and gently tucking him in, pressing a light kiss to the back of his neck. Kerry gave a small smile, though his shoulders shrugged at the tickling touch of Miles' lips and the scrape of his beard. "Miles...?"

"Yeah?" Miles hummed back, hopeful, only to have his hopes swiftly dashed with one sentence.

"Could you get me a Red Bull or something?"

Miles pulled away with a huff, rolling his eyes. "I'm not getting you a Red Bull this late, you won't sleep tonight. I'll get you something."

"Thanks." came the distracted reply as Miles made his way through into the kitchen. He stood in the middle of the space, trying to figure out just what he could get Kerry that wasn't Red Bull. Something sweet, maybe... Something warm? He turned to look at the couple of packets of tea and coffee he kept by the kettle for when he had friends over who were interested in that sort of thing. Maybe Kerry would like a tea? Coffee was out of the question for the same reason as Red Bull, Kerry had been mainlining caffeine all day as he worked and he didn't need any more...

Miles shuffled over, looking through the selection of tea only to realise he had something much better than tea. He had a tin of hot chocolate mix left! What could be better on a cold night leading up to Christmas than a nice sweet hot chocolate while you worked? That'd make Kerry happy, and maybe even help him get some rest. That was a thing, right? Hot drinks could make you sleepy? Miles didn't know, but hot chocolate sounded like the best plan regardless.

 

Miles returned to the lounge room, where Kerry was sat typing, looking particularly proud of himself. Kerry looked up at him as Miles slid a mug across the table to him, grinning widely as he wondered with a grand air, "Hot chocolate?"

"Fuck, that sounds amazing." Kerry agreed, his face noticeably brightening as he took the mug and brought it to his mouth. Kerry blew gently on the hot liquid before taking a little sip and the moan he let out was nearly obscene. "Oh my god, Miles!"

"Good, right?" Miles wondered, sounding very pleased. He took a sip of his own hot chocolate and settled into the seat next to his boyfriend, leaning over to look at the screen of Kerry's laptop. "How's it going?"

"Good. You... You wanna help me out?" Kerry wondered, seeming a little less tense than he had been before, looking over at Miles as he had another sip of his drink. Miles grinned broadly, moving to shift his whole chair closer to Kerry's and lifting up the blanket so they could snuggle under it together before he gave a serious nod and turned his attention back to the screen.

"Yep. Hit me, what've we got going on?"

 

Miles did his best to help Kerry out with what he was writing, the pair talking and typing as they drank until Miles noticed Kerry starting to nod where he sat trying to read over their work, his now empty mug of hot chocolate still clutched between both his hands. Miles hummed, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Kerry's temple. "Come to bed."

"Nnn." came the half-hearted groan of reply, before Kerry glanced up at him. Miles arched his eyebrows, his stare pointed, and Kerry sighed. He finally gave in. "Yeah... Yeah, alright."

"You can finish this tomorrow." Miles promised, leaning over to save the document before pulling his smaller boyfriend to his feet, bundling him good and proper in the blanket then dragging him through into the bedroom. Looks like hot chocolate did the trick after all...


	3. Candy Cane

Kerry was talking to Patrick, Miles could see them across the office. There wasn't a problem there, they were discussing work, whatever... Miles was, as usual, waiting for something he was working on to render, so he didn't have any work to discuss just yet. No, no, the thing that was truly distracting to Miles was that someone had given Kerry a candy cane earlier in the day. Kerry was currently sucking on it as he chatted with Patrick, leaning on the other animator's desk, braced on one hand as the other drew the candy in and out of his mouth at a leisurely pace as he looked at whatever was on Patrick's screen.

It was very distracting.

Miles didn't think he was doing it on purpose. He really didn't. He looked at Kerry and was sure the younger man didn't have a single idea what watching this was doing to Miles. Because usually if Kerry was doing something wicked on purpose, he couldn't keep the grin off his face, and he'd be looking at Miles more to make sure he was getting the desired reaction. Kerry was entirely focused on whatever he and Patrick were talking about, watching as Patrick pointed out something and responding with his opinion, though Miles couldn't really hear. As he spoke, Kerry drew the candy cane out of his mouth, only to put it promptly back in there when he was done, nodding along instead. 

Miles let out a shaky breath, looking back at his own screen, but it was very hard to focus when you didn't have anything to actually focus on. He stared at the progress bar for a little while before he found his gaze drifting back over to Kerry. He was still sucking that candy cane like that, Miles wetting his own lips as he watched the younger man's lips slide up and down the stick. It just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. Maybe it was just that Miles hadn't been getting quite enough lately, but the places his mind was wandering to were... Not places it needed to go while at work. Damnit.

Kerry gave a little frown at Patrick's screen, drawing the candy cane from between his lips with a soft pop, and Miles lost it.

"Can you PLEASE stop sucking that candy cane like that?" Miles called over, his voice pitching more than he would like, drawing the attention of both the other men. "It's obscene! How am I meant to WORK?"

Kerry looked from the Christmas candy in his hand, to Miles, and a little grin curled his lips, even as Patrick scoffed softly. "It's just a candy cane, dude."

Miles spluttered, looking offended by the suggestion that he may be overreacting. "It's just... It's JUST a candy cane? Have you seen-? Oh, fuck it. Patrick, I am borrowing Kerry for a minute."

"You do that." Patrick agreed easily even as Miles marched around his desk, moving to grab Kerry's wrist and starting to drag him out of the office. Kerry spluttered his protests, but Patrick just pushed him along in Miles' wake with a knowing grin. Miles pulled Kerry out of the office, tugging him along until he reached a place he didn't think they would be disturbed.

Miles turned, pushing Kerry against the wall and gently pinning him there, looking down at him with hungry eyes. Kerry looked up at him, his own eyes a little wide in surprise as he wondered just what Miles was after. Miles wet his lips again, leaning in until his mouth was a breath away from the younger man's, but as Kerry pushed himself up like he meant to kiss the older man, Miles shifted and instead snatched the candy cane out of his grasp. Kerry practically yelped in surprise, watching as Miles stepped back and shoved the part eaten candy into his mouth, making a pleased noise.

"Goddamn, Kerr, watching you eat this... Left my mouth watering." Miles mumbled around the stick in his mouth, drawing it from between his lips to cast Kerry a grin before he turned on his heel and made his way back into the office, leaving Kerry standing bewildered in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ridiculous. I'm sorry, this was probably not where everyone was expecting it to go.


	4. Christmas Tree

Kerry drew his phone out of his pocket as it beeped, looking down at the notification and smiling to see it was a text from Miles. His smile quickly turned into a feeling of mistrust as he read what appeared on the screen. _You have to come over. Right now._

Kerry wasn't sure what that could possibly mean, but with Miles he could never be sure if it was something he was going to hate, or something he was going to love. He loved Miles, but the things he got excited about definitely swung between the two. Still, Kerry knew either Miles would continue to pester him, or his curiosity would become over bearing if he didn't go. With a gentle sigh, but a happy smile, Kerry grabbed up his hoodie and keys before making his way downstairs, shooting off a quick text to let Miles know that he was on his way.

 

He had a key to Miles' flat, but seeing as he was still feeling more than a little apprehensive about his boyfriend's surprise for him, he reached up and knocked on the door instead. The last thing he wanted was to walk in and have this be some sort of silly prank, which he wouldn't be surprised about really. Miles liked pranks, he liked to get Kerry because his boyfriend was an easy target who could never stay mad at him for too long. Maybe Kerry was over thinking it? Maybe Miles just had some new nerd thing to show him, something about an anime or a video game. Or, well, maybe Miles jut wanted Kerry over for some... Intimate time? He shouldn't assume the worst.

Miles finally opened the door, looking so very pleased to see Kerry that he couldn't possibly be concerned about his boyfriend's motives. Miles quickly beckoned Kerry inside, shutting the door behind him and practically bouncing where he stood. Kerry chuckled at his childlike excitement. "Well, I'm here... Now what?"

"OH!" Miles looked surprised at the prompt, like he'd actually forgotten why he'd invited Kerry over. "Right, c'mon. I have something to show you!"

Miles lead the way through into his lounge room, with Kerry on his heels, only to have Kerry falter in the doorway at the sight that greeted him. In the corner of Miles' lounge room was an absolutely huge Christmas tree. It didn't have any decoration on it yet, just standing tall and green and surprisingly imposing in the space. That was a surprise indeed and the last thing Kerry was expecting.

Kerry stared up at the tree in awe. "Miles, its enormous..."

Miles snorted beside him, grinning widely. "I know! The tree is pretty big, too."

The look Kerry shot him for the terrible innuendo made Miles break down into giggles, stifling them with his hand. Kerry huffed, flipping him off before he moved to inspect the Christmas tree a little closer. He made his way around it, realising something pretty quickly. He could see little imperfections and could actually smell pine... Oh, wow, this tree was not plastic.

"It's real...?"

"Yup!" Miles looked super proud about this fact, standing there with his hands on his hips. "I got it from Papa Noel's. I haven't had a real tree for years, not since I was a kid..."

"It is gonna shed everywhere. You are going to be finding pine needles in your stuff for the next... Forever." Kerry pointed out, thinking practically, and Miles visibly deflated, looking decidedly put out. He pouted at Kerry, his shoulders slumped forward.

"I thought it would be nice... Thought we could decorate it together." He mumbled in a childish tone and Kerry softened immediately. He smiled over at Miles, closing the distance between them so he could pull the taller man down into a quick kiss. Miles was smiling again as they parted and Kerry was pleased he never stayed upset for long, he hadn't meant to be a bring down. He was just surprised, for Miles to go out and suddenly buy an actual Christmas tree?

"Okay. I'm sorry. Let's decorate it."

Miles practically beamed, bounding off to collect his meager box of decorations, leaving Kerry to stand there and marvel at this ridiculously large, very real, Christmas tree. The box Miles carried jingled as he came back, placing it beside the tree and looking at Kerry expectantly. Kerry moved to join him, crouching beside the box to inspect Miles' decorations. They were a little minimal for such a huge tree, seeing as last year Miles had used a smaller plastic one, but they would make do. Miles joined him in a crouch, ferreting excitedly though the box.

"So I have some lights, tinsel, baubles... Ooh! A reindeer!" Miles held up the ornament with a grin, mockingly petting it. "I don't even know where half this stuff came from..."

Kerry laughed. "I think every house just magically has a box of Christmas decorations. Don't question it, let's just do it."

"Ooh, Kerry. I love it when you take charge." Miles cooed, even as he pulled out a string of tinsel and stood up, starting to wrap it around the tree. Kerry snorted, but followed suit, pulling out a couple of festive looking baubles and standing to start putting them on the tree's branches. This was actually kind of nice, working together, it felt really good... Really coupley. Like something they should do as boyfriends for Christmas. Kerry looked over and saw the glee on Miles' face and couldn't keep the smile from his own. He was glad he came over.

 

Miles crouched down to look in the now nearly empty box, some of the remaining decorations weren't the best, but there was one thing he was actually looking for. The last piece to make his, and Kerry's, tree perfect. He made a pleased noise once he found it, jumping back upright and looking at Kerry, who looked back with arched eyebrows, wondering just what he was thinking.

"And now for the grande finale! Putting the star on top!" Miles handed Kerry the star with a flourish and Kerry looked from the glittering star in his hands to the top of the tree, before looking skeptically over at his boyfriend. He scrunched his face slightly before pointing out in a slow voice,

"Miles, I love you and your enthusiasm, but you know there's absolutely no way I can reach the top of that tree, right?"

"Alone, no. Together, yes!" Miles grinned, stepping up to Kerry and suddenly dropping into a squat before the younger man. Kerry made an apprehensive noise, concerned with where this seemed to be going.

"Miles, I don't think- Ah!" Kerry's sentence ended in a squeal as Miles' arms encircled him, resting under his bum for a firm grip, before the older man suddenly hefted him into the air. Kerry quickly braced on Miles' shoulder with the hand not holding the star, looking down into his boyfriend's grinning face. Miles laughed, adjusting his hold ever so slightly to make sure Kerry wouldn't be dropped. He could hold him up for long enough to do this.

"Now just reach up, Kerry!" Miles instructed with obvious eagerness. Kerry huffed, but couldn't keep the grin off his face as he reached up just enough to carefully place the star atop the tree. Miles gave him a bounce, shouting out in triumph. "Yes! Mission accomplished! The tree is complete!!"

Miles moved to place Kerry back down, grunting a little with effort as he struggled not to drop him before he got there. Kerry could hardly fail to notice the sneaky grab of his bottom as Miles straightened up again, but wouldn't even think to tell him off for it. Miles was grinning as he turned to look up at the now properly decorated tree. A real Christmas tree, decorated by both of them. This was good, it made Miles happy. Miles suddenly turned again, bundling Kerry up in his arms and placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"I couldn't have decorated that by myself. I'm so glad you came over!"

Kerry spluttered, though it was all in jest as he curled his arms around Miles in turn, glancing over his shoulder at the tree with a grin to match that of his boyfriend's. "So am I."


	5. Tinsel

Kerry was sitting at his desk in the office, tweaking something he had been working on most of the morning. He squinted at the screen before him when he was distracted by a distant call of his name, making him lean away from the computer with a little grin.

"Kerryyyy!" The sing song tone Miles was using grew louder and more obvious as he approached, Kerry finally turning in his chair to watch as his boyfriend appeared in the doorway. Kerry gave a little laugh at the sight of the tall man. Miles had a long string of bushy bright red tinsel draped around his neck like a scarf, looking every bit like he believed he was all the more fabulous for it. Miles struck a pose in the doorway, leaning up against the frame, running his hands over the tinsel before finally strutting his way into the room. As he walked, he slid the tinsel from around his neck, stretching it across his back and dragging it from side to side as he went, like a dancer with a feather boa.

Kerry watched his approach with amusement, watching the sway of his hips as he moved to his own rhythm, as goofily sexy as he ever was. He was definitely hamming up what he was doing, and Kerry didn't mind at all. As Miles finally reached him, he pulled the tinsel from behind himself and looped it around the back of Kerry's neck instead in one surprisingly smooth movement. He dragged it back and forth a few times, still swaying where he stood before the younger man. He looked down into Kerry's big brown eyes, pleased to see Kerry smiling up at him. Miles grinned back before using the tinsel to hold Kerry still as he leant in and snuck a quick kiss from Kerry's lips. Kerry hummed as they parted, reaching up and running his hands over the tinsel.

"Where'd you even get this?"

"Left overs from the office decorating." Miles shrugged easily, his eyes bright with amusement as he added, "Adam saw me taking it and asked if this was gonna be like the thing with the Ethernet cable..."

"I'm not putting tinsel down my pants." Kerry replied flatly and Miles laughed. He pulled the tinsel tight again so he could lean in for another kiss, this one a little deeper, keeping Kerry close for just that little bit longer. Kerry smiled gently at Miles as he leant away again, his cheeks starting to pink under Miles' attention. Miles kept a hold of both ends of the tinsel, grinning down at his little boyfriend, before moving to swing the tinsel around so it looked like Kerry was wearing the tinsel as a scarf, as Miles started. Miles chuckled, carefully straightening it so it looked right. He leant back, hands on his hips as he gave a decisive nod.

"There, perfectly festive."

"And it didn't have to go anywhere near my pants." Kerry agreed gladly, reaching up to fluff the tinsel again. It was like a scratchy boa, making him even more adamant to not have it against his more intimate skin. Miles snorted, leaning back in with a wicked little grin, bracing himself on the arms of the chair so his face was right by Kerry's, purposefully holding his gaze.

"Well-" He began in a sultry tone that held promise enough to make Kerry blush, only to have whatever he meant to say cut off by a voice from the doorway.

"And what are you two up to?"

Miles straightened up, looking over to see Jon leaning on the door frame, a playfully suspicious look on his face. Miles grinned back at him, unfazed, pointing to the tinsel around his little boyfriend's neck. "I'm just making sure Kerry is acceptably festive for the time of the year!"

"But it's not in my pants!" Kerry added again, enjoying this particular little joke, and seeing Jon's eyebrows arch upwards. He considered them for a moment before he seemed to decide better of any possible response he could make. Instead, Jon shook his head at the pair of them, a little half smirk curling his lips as he turned and left the pair to whatever they were up to. He knew, as did most in the office, not to question them. Miles waved, even though Jon had already left, before returning his attention to Kerry, smiling at the tinsel curled around his neck. Miles fluffed it again.

"You know what. I'll finish what I was going to say later, when we get home." Miles promised cheesily with an exaggerated wink, and Kerry tsked softly, pushing him with a little grin. Miles laughed.

"Yeah, you better if I'm going to be wearing this tinsel today. This is itchy."

"You're lucky, I was originally planning to try and tie you to your chair with it." Miles informed him, letting him know a bit of itchy was getting off lightly. Kerry huffed, suddenly less pleased about his decoration, but he was placated by Miles leaning in for another kiss. "But I really do like this better!"

"You're a jerk." Kerry muttered, turning back to the computer to hide his grin, though he was sure it was obvious as Miles cheerily declared,

"But I am your jerk!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who aren't aware of the Ethernet cable incident, it's from [something on twitter](http://40.media.tumblr.com/af73a4f20a7c7d0b2f3224d39202cae7/tumblr_mvuuefUgMG1rp9o8mo1_500.png).


	6. Frost

"Oh my fuck, it's cold this morning." Miles muttered as he walked outside, zipping his winter jacket up the last little bit so it sat practically under his chin. Kerry snorted next to him, already suitably bundled up, his hands safely in his pockets, and his shoulders hunched to lift his collar up for a better shield against the cold breeze. Miles glanced over at him with a pout at being laughed at, curling his arms around himself like it would help. He took another step out of their front door before looking back at Kerry with his best puppy dog eyes and his most charming smile. "We could just go back to bed...?"

Kerry shook his head, cocking an eyebrow at the taller man. "Tempting as that is, we have work to do today."

"We could work FROM bed, though. After we do other things. Things to make me warm again?" Miles countered, looking very hopeful that Kerry would take this suggestion and they could go back inside, even if they didn't make it back to bed. Kerry huffed softly, walking past Miles towards his car, still very clearly meaning to go to work. Miles whined childishly. "No, Kerr, c'mon. It's too cold-!"

"You go back to bed, then. I'm going to work." Kerry called back, not even turning to look at his boyfriend, obviously meaning business. Miles grumbled at his stubbornness, but jogged over to walk at the smaller man's side. Miles stuffed his hands as deep into his pockets as he could get them, looking despondent, muttering out,

"There's no point if I'm gonna be by myself."

"That's what I thought." Kerry replied, twisting to grin at the taller man. Miles huffed, but he was smiling, his gaze loving as he looked down at the blond.

"Will you warm me up when we get home?" He wondered, waggling his eyebrows at Kerry, nudging up against his side slightly with a laugh. Kerry rolled his eyes, but his grin was hard to hide as he leant back into Miles' body as they walked to the car.

"If that's what it takes to get you to go to work in the first place." He agreed easily, not even bothering to try and make it sound like that would be a chore for him, because Miles knew it wouldn't be. Miles grinned, looking like this was enough to placate him about being in the cold. Kerry just had to learn that sex was a very valid bribing tool when it came to the older man. He cleared his throat at the thought, quickly adding, "Besides, the office is heated and you know it-"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding." Miles muttered suddenly, stopping in his tracks. Kerry glanced back at him, only to find him staring straight forward, following his gaze to the car, which was completely frosted up. All the windows were iced over, across the roof and bonnet was frozen... Kerry gaped at the sight. He knew it was cold, but he didn't think it was that cold. It wasn't often they got a frost thick enough to do this.

"Shit."

"Shit is right, I can't drive if I can't see anything!" Miles muttered, moving to open the driver's side door, climbing in and starting the car. He turned on the wipers only to have them scrape right over the top of the ice, juddering back and forth with a grating sound. Miles looked out at Kerry and the younger man grimaced, watching the wipers grind back and forth, doing little more than pushing the ice from side to side. That was not very positive...

"We could go get some water, try to melt the ice?" Kerry suggested as Miles finally clicked the wipers back off. Miles huffed, slumping back against the seat as he stared at the thick frost that covered his windshield so thickly he couldn't see more of the outside world than a vague coloured blur. They could get water, sure, but... It would take a few trips at least to clear all this off, and that sounded an awful lot like effort.

Miles wet his lips, tilting his head so he could look up at his small boyfriend with that charming grin of his firmly in place. "Or... We could just go back inside-"

"Miles." Kerry began, but Miles cut him off with a soft tutt, waggling his finger at the other man. He wasn't going to let Kerry overrule him this time. He had a plan that involved not having to drive to work half frozen.

"You didn't let me finish! We go back inside, and head into work a little later today, once the car and I have both defrosted. Hrm?" Miles eased himself out of the car, shutting the door and locking it up again, grinning over at Kerry. "We'll still go in, we'll still get work done, just... A little later when everything's a more reasonable temperature and my car isn't so frosted up I can't see for shit."

Kerry looked up at Miles, and he had to admit he was starting to shiver where he stood now. Looking around them, he could see the frost still clinging to the grass where it was shaded, and he knew it'd be a couple of hours before the sun was high enough and day warmed up enough to defrost the car properly... He'd be lying if he said it wasn't very tempting to just go to work later. He could just get the water to clear the windows himself, because it was clear Miles wouldn't be helping, or he could get back into bed and cuddle up with his boyfriend. It wasn't exactly a hard choice. Finally, Kerry gave in, taking his hand out of his pocket to reach for Miles', silent in his easy defeat. Miles gave a soft whoop, pumping his fist into the air before placing his hand in Kerry's, letting the younger man lead the way back inside.


	7. Cider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never had warm cider before...

Kerry stretched where he sat on the couch, smiling as he watched his friends chat, dance and laugh around him. The Christmas party was going well, but it was also getting late, Kerry had been at work all day today before the party, he was starting to get tired despite himself. Still, Kerry was thinking he could fit in one more beer before trying to coax Miles back home. No sooner had he thought of his tall boyfriend, Miles came wandering into the room, visibly brightening at the sight of the younger man, making his way over to the couch.

"Kerry, have you tried some of this? This is warm cider!" Miles wondered as he plonked down next to the smaller man and practically draped himself over Kerry where he sat. The cider in question was in the mug in Miles' hand, a tea coloured liquid with a couple of orange slices floating in it. Kerry peered into the mug, sniffing its warm, cinnamon scent, and shook his head.

"Haven't tried it." Kerry admitted, as he'd been drinking beer most of the evening. Miles looked scandalised, straightening up so he could offer Kerry the cup with a little smile.

"You really should! It's amazing." Miles insisted, pushing the mug into Kerry's hands when he tried to take it then adding like he forgot he'd already said it, "It's warm!"

"I got that part." Kerry smiled, but took the offered mug and had a sip of the drink within. He had to admit it wasn't bad, the orange made it sweet, and it tasted kind of like gingerbread? But if gingerbread was alcoholic... Warm, alcoholic gingerbread drink. Sure, that made sense. It was certainly different. He realised Miles was watching him pointedly, wanting to know his opinion, and he easily nodded. "That's alright." 

Miles grinned, pleased, taking the mug back to have some more of the warm drink within, sighing gladly. He then leant himself back against Kerry's side, whispering into Kerry's ear like it was some sort of huge secret, "I have had way too much of it."

"I can see that." Kerry laughed, though honestly it would be hypocritical for him to say anything more on the matter. He'd had quite a bit to drink as well, it's what you did at Christmas parties, right? Miles set his mug of cider down on the coffee table in front of the couch so he could properly cuddle up to the younger man. Kerry let Miles wrap around him, knowing he was even more affectionate when drunk than he usually was, and that was saying something. Miles hummed, nuzzling into Kerry's neck and Kerry clicked his tongue. "Miles, you're drunk."

"You're lovely." Miles purred back, leaning back just enough to see the fact Kerry's face was flushed from more than just the beers he'd been drinking. Kerry always blushed when Miles complimented him, it was very cute. Miles leant in, kissing Kerry on the cheek, mumbling, "Love you so much."

"You are definitely drunk." Kerry replied, a little flustered though he knew none of their friends would care about the PDA. Miles tutted, moving to rest his head on Kerry's shoulder again, shifting to lay one of his legs over Kerry's thighs. Kerry smiled at the familiar gesture, resting his hand on Miles' knee as he finally replied, "Love you, too."

Miles made a content noise, and seemed all to happy to remain cuddled up to Kerry for the foreseeable future. Kerry could stand this for a while, absolutely. He loved a bit of a cuddle. Though he did remember he was thinking of getting another beer, which was pretty much impossible right now. Never mind, cuddling was better than beer. Mostly... Miles shifted after a moment, tilting his head up so he could press a few gently kisses to Kerry's neck, only to have Kerry hiss softly in surprise, trying to pull away. Miles knew what that did to him! And that didn't need to be happening at a party full of their friends. Cuddling would be fine with them, anything more was probably a bit too much information!

"Miles!" Kerry squeaked, pushing his boyfriend away from him, only to have Miles swing his leg out of Kerry's lap and knock it straight into the coffee table, very nearly upsetting the mug of cider that was still on there.

"My cider!" Miles yelped in dismay, but Kerry was faster. He quickly grabbed the cup before any of Miles' precious drink could slosh onto the table. Miles gasped as Kerry straightened, the blond's cheeks definitely pink, but he was smiling as Miles reached to take the cup off him, the brunet cooing loudly. "Kerry! You rescued my cider! My hero!"

Kerry huffed a little laugh, watching Miles take another sip of the sweet, acholic beverage before the older man leant back against him, cuddled at his side but focussed on his drink now. It was safer this way, really. Miles could finish his cider, and Kerry could take him home when he was done. Kerry didn't need another beer now, he needed to be home in bed with his boyfriend...

He was startled from his train of thought by Miles offering over his mug again, Kerry taking it with a little smile. When he took a mouthful this time, it wasn't quite as warm as before, but it was still good. Miles urged him to take another sip, whispering, "Help me finish this, then we can get outta here, huh?"

Kerry looked at his boyfriend in surprise, before a smile brightened his face, taking a gulp of cider before murmuring, "You read my mind, Miles Luna."


	8. Presents

"God damn- Wait! No, no! Tape, come back!"

Kerry paused at the door to Miles' apartment, able to hear him cursing from inside already. Tape? Miles must have been wrapping his Christmas presents... Kerry didn't know of he should disturb this, but at the same time it did sound like Miles was in distress.

"Oh, fuck! Why would you rip?"

That did it for Kerry, he had to go in and help Miles out. Kerry wasn't very good at wrapping presents, but at least he had to be better than Miles from the sound of it. At the very least he could stop Miles getting too frustrated with the task. Pulling his key out of his pocket, he let himself into the apartment, calling out as he closed the door behind him,

"Miles?"

"Kerry!"

Sounded like he was in the living room. Kerry kicked his shoes off by the door, and padded his way through. He found Miles sat at the dining table, a partially wrapped present before him. He had a pile of good wrapping paper and ribbon to one side of him, as well as some crumpled paper thrown to the other, suggesting his first attempt hadn't been any more successful. Then, of course, was the tape on the floor on the other side of the table, clearly having gotten away from him when Kerry first heard him shouting. Miles looked up at Kerry with a sheepish little smile when he realised his boyfriend was surveying the scene before him.

"Hey, Kerr." He greeted softly, holding out his hand to beckon his boyfriend over and Kerry smiled, letting himself be tugged close before leaning in to give Miles a quick kiss.

"Wrapping presents, huh?" Kerry wondered unnecessarily as he leant back again, taking another look at the chaos on the table. Miles gave a little shrug, chuckling, smoothing his hands gently over his part-wrapped present. He sighed at last, looking up at Kerry with a smile.

"Ehm. Trying..." He agreed, softly, and Kerry smiled. He walked around the table and bent to pick up Miles' tape, placing it back within his reach before settling himself on one of the other chairs, leaning on the table and watching his boyfriend expectantly. Miles paused for a moment as if to think, before he resumed his attempts at wrapping the present before him. Kerry just watched him in silence, watching the way he held his mouth slightly open as he tried to concentrate on neatly wrapping the box before him. He was doing alright, going about it the same way Kerry would have anyway, until he pulled a little hard and tore one of the corners. Miles cursed immediately. "Damn it!"

"You want a hand?" Kerry offered softly, and Miles looked over at him. He narrowed his eyes, looking like he was going to be stubborn about this. He pulled the present closer to himself, so it was more out of Kerry's reach as he started proudly,

"No, Kerry. I am a strong independent man who... Who could actually use some help, yeah." Miles finished with a defeated sigh and Kerry laughed, meaning it fondly. He got up from his seat, moving to stand next to Miles, wrapping an arm loosely around his shoulders. Miles cuddled up to him, looking up with a grin. "I suck at this, huh?"

"No, you just get frustrated too easy." Kerry corrected, moving to gently patch the torn corner of the present with a bit of tape. "See? It's fine. I'm no good at this either, but together we'll get everything wrapped, okay?"

Miles huffed a little at Kerry talking to him like a child, but nodded. "Okay..."

 

Presents all wrapped, Kerry went to pick up dinner for them that night. It was his turn to shout food anyway, and Miles only wanted something from the take away down the road. Easy enough. What he wasn't expecting was to come home and find Miles crouched by the Christmas tree. Kerry put their take out on the dining table, before he moved to stand behind Miles, leaning to try and see what he was doing under the tree

"Miles, what-?" Kerry started to question, only to have Miles startle at being addressed. The taller man quickly straightened up, and Kerry could finally see what he'd done while Kerry was out. He'd put all of the presents they'd wrapped today under the tree, as it should be, but there was one Kerry hadn't seen before. It had a bunch of curled ribbon on top, and seemed the most neatly wrapped of the lot. More than that, Miles seemed a little sheepish about it when Kerry pointed it out. "Who's that one for?"

"That one's yours. Wrapped it myself." Miles admitted and Kerry beamed up at him. Miles was so sweet, and sneaky. Getting Kerry's present all wrapped while he was getting food? Kerry nudged his boyfriend.

"For me?"

Miles couldn't stop himself from smiling at how pleased Kerry seemed with him. "Yeah, I wanted to have it done while you were gone. Had to google how to make the ribbon do that and everything."

"That's so sweet Miles. Now I just have to finish up with your present." Kerry grinned, tugging the older man down so that they could kiss again. Neither of them we still very good at wrapping presents, but the little pile under the Christmas tree was good enough for Kerry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course the whole present wrapping saga that happened on Miles' twitter recently is what made me think he might not be the best at wrapping them.


	9. Cookies

Someone had brought in Christmas cookies! A whole tray of delicious little sugar cookies cut in festive shapes, Christmas trees, reindeer, snow flakes, that sort of thing. They were all brightly iced in red, green and white, too. Someone had really gone all out getting these. They looked good enough to eat, which Miles supposed was the purpose. The problem was that he didn't know who they belonged to and if he was allowed to eat them. But they were so tempting, and Miles was weak... Surely no one would miss if he took just two when there were so many?

 

Kerry twisted where he sat at the sound of Miles reentering the room in an obvious hurry. He'd gone to get them both a fresh can of Red Bull about 5 minutes ago, but Kerry didn't know why he was in such a hurry now.

"Kerryyyyy!" Miles called as he skittered into the room, dropping to his knees beside Kerry's desk and awkwardly crawling his way under it, curling up under there before the blond man could make any attempt to stop him. Kerry pulled his chair out enough to accommodate his long limbed boyfriend, frowning down at him as Miles looked back at him with wide brown eyes.

"Miles, what the hell?" Kerry wondered in obvious confusion, but he was smiling as he said it. Miles looked truly ridiculous curled up under there, wedged in the gap made between Kerry's knees. Miles squirmed a little where he sat, seeming uncomfortable for reasons other than his current cramped hiding place.

"If someone comes in here and asks for me, lie and say I'm not here. Okay?" Miles replied, and that brought the frown back to Kerry's face, his expression turning serious. That didn't sound good. That sounded like Miles had managed to anger someone in the 5 minutes he'd been gone.

"Miles Antony Luna, what have you done?" Kerry demanded and Miles immediately looked guilty, curling a little further into himself, though he just as quickly denied,

"Nothing!"

"No, seriously." Kerry pushed, but Miles just shook his head, holding his hands cupped close to his chest. Kerry huffed, leaning back in his chair and giving Miles a gentle kick with his foot, making the other man yelp. "Just tell me, Miles!"

Miles whined as Kerry jabbed him with his foot a little harder this time, Miles unable to avoid the unwelcome blow. Maybe hiding under his desk wasn't such a brilliant plan after all... Kerry kicked him again and Miles finally held out his hands with a whimper, revealing the two cookies he had clutched there. He had a star and a Christmas tree, for all they were now a little sticky from being held in his hands, the warmth softening the icing.

"I stole these cookies, okay? I'm a terrible person!" Miles muttered, looking down at the now slightly melty sugar cookies, his shoulders slumping a little. He looked up at Kerry with his very best puppy dog eyes. "I don't know who they belong to, or if we're allowed them... But I stole one for you too...?"

Miles was startled from his guilt by Kerry beginning to laugh above him. Kerry pushed his chair further from the desk, curling his arms around his stomach as he laughed at Miles who now looked more than a little bewildered, pushing his way slightly out from under the table to frown at his smaller boyfriend.

"You... God, Miles, I thought you'd done something terrible!" Kerry gasped out, quietening his laughter for long enough to inform his now pouting boyfriend, "I bought the cookies!"

"What?!" Miles shouted in response, fully considering throwing the two cookies at his still grinning boyfriend's head. He'd freaked himself out taking them for nothing? He'd taken them and then felt so guilty, but he didn't want to put them back, because he'd touched them. "Why didn't you tell me you'd bought Christmas cookies?"

"Well, these ones were for the office. I've got some at home for us too. They're at home." Kerry explained, still seeming deeply amused, though he did look at least a little apologetic for not outright mentioning cookies. He gave Miles a more gently nudge in the knee with his foot, meaning to be affectionate. "I was going to make sure everyone got some at lunchtime. I didn't expect you to cookie-nap some before hand. Jeez..."

"They just looked so tasty!" Miles protested, and Kerry laughed again. The younger man reached over and took the star shaped cookie from Miles' hand, biting into it and humming happily.

"They're pretty tasty." He agreed, watching as Miles quickly shoved his Christmas tree cookie into his mouth, eating it gladly. Kerry grinned at him as he finished his own cookie, looking down at Miles where he sat cross legged on the floor still slightly hunched to avoid hitting his head on the desk, Kerry considering him for a moment before wondering, "Did you get us those Red Bulls?"

"Aw, damnit. No, I got distracted by cookies." Miles muttered with an annoyed frown that was clearly directed at himself, and Kerry shrugged, having already figured as much and not really bothered by it.

"I'll go." He offered easily. "I'll even bring back some more cookies. There'll still be enough to go 'round."

That brought the smile back to Miles face, and Kerry grinned back before hefting himself out of his chair and moving to do just that.


	10. Socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this prompt probably means like... Iunno. Stockings you hang and put presents in. But... With Miles' history... :P

Miles got a little speed up, bracing himself and sliding across his wooden floor with ease. He snorted in amusement as he slid to a stop, looking down at his feet. These were a great Christmas gift. Whoever had left them in his stocking hung on the wall in the office was a genius, even though he was sure it was some kind of joke to do with the unfortunate slip on Sports Ball where everyone got to see his left testicle. At the time he'd found them, he had sarcastically remarked on the gift giver's clear wit, but now he found he didn't care even if it was a poor taste joke. He was still having fun. 

The gift he had been given had been given a pair of Rooster Teeth socks. The socks were one of their newest merch items, along with the Fun Haus and very quickly sold out Achievement Hunter ones. Red, black and grey with the Rooster Teeth logo in a white band around his ankle, they were quite fetching, really. For socks.

Miles got up early this morning to find his apartment was far too cold to be going around in bare feet. It was still that annoying time of year, when the mornings were cold enough to bring around a frost but it would get way too hot if they left the heater on over night. So, what luck that someone had gifted him these socks! The longer Miles had them on, the more he believed that the joke was definitely on whoever thought they would be a good gag gift. Miles had never felt better about putting on a pair of socks, they were keeping his feet lovely and toasty after all, he just hadn't expected them to also keep him amused all morning on top of that.

Miles took another run up and this time managed to slide right onto the couch, twisting at the last second to land on his arse, arms held above his head in victory. He was careful not to cheer, though, because he knew Kerry was still sleeping in his bed up the hall. The last thing Miles wanted was to wake him up just because his boyfriend was easily amused, which he knew was what he was being right now.

He'd first discovered the remarkable sliding abilities of his new socks on his way to get breakfast that morning. He'd been half asleep, shuffling his feet when he stepped off the carpet onto the wood and nearly fallen on his arse as his feet attempted to escape out from under him. Once he got over the shock and found his footing, however, he'd decided to have a little fun with it.

And now here he was, sliding back and forth from the couch to the kitchen, very pleased with himself indeed. Another run sent him into the kitchen, but the next slide back didn't take him quite as far and left him in the middle of the walkway, his back to the hall door.

"Wow."

Miles startled at the sound of a voice, turning to find Kerry standing there, sleepy eyed and all cutely bedraggled in his Ninja Turtle PJ pants and an old Pokemon tee. Miles smiled at him, taking a step forward, meaning to kiss him good morning, only to have Kerry frown at him, making Miles pause. Kerry gave Miles another once over and the older man wondered softly,

"What?"

"I... I was not expecting to wake up to my boyfriend pretending to be Tom Cruise in the kitchen." Kerry mumbled, though a grin was beginning to creep onto his face as he took full stock of the situation and what he had just caught Miles doing. Miles had to concede that he probably did look a little ridiculous sliding around in his boxers, t-shirt and Rooster Teeth socks. Finally, he shrugged, because he didn't care, closing the distance between them and kissing Kerry gently on the corner of the mouth.

"Nothing wrong with getting a little Risky Business going in here. It's awesome. You should try it!" Miles stepped away with a grin, getting himself a little build up and sliding away across the wooden floor. Kerry laughed, before frowning down at his own bare feet. Miles saw Kerry's frown and hurriedly moved to get his socks off, meaning to offer them to his boyfriend so he could join in the fun. He'd have to get him a pair all his own later on, Christmas gift! All he managed to do, however, was accidentally flash himself at the younger man, much like in Sports Ball. Kerry made a show of shielding his eyes like it wasn't something he had seen before. quite frequently in fact, and cried out,

"Jesus, Miles! First all of our viewers are blinded by you, and now me! You, socks and those shorts are a terrible combination, apparently!"

Miles made a dismissive noise, throwing the socks at the younger man. He grinned as Kerry looked up at him. "Shut up, you love seeing my junk."

Kerry's cheeks pinked a little, but he picked up the socks, heading over to put them on so he could try sliding even as he softly agreed, "Yeah."


	11. Jingle Bells

"Aah, Kerry..." came the all too familiar voice from the doorway. Kerry froze where he sat, his shoulders tensing. No, no, no. Please. Not today. He had work to do. Kerry took a deep breath to calm himself before finally turning his chair to face what he knew would be standing there. Sure enough, there was Miles with his Bane mask on, and that awful coat he wore whenever he was doing this. The only difference today was the Santa hat Miles had atop his head. Kerry scoffed and shook his head.

"The hat really makes the outfit, Miles." He muttered, and Miles tutted.

"Kerry, really. If you won't address me by my proper name-" He stepped forward into the office, approaching Kerry's desk with his hands held wide. Kerry held up a hand quickly, stopping Miles in his tracks before he could get too carried away. Miles arched his eyebrows, though he patiently waited, and Kerry shook his head.

"I am not playing this game, I have to get this done so we don't have to come in tomorrow. You know that." Kerry informed his boyfriend, meaning to turn back to his work only to have Miles tutt softly behind him.

"But, now, young Kerry. Do not take on so. Bane is only here with the intent to spread Chrsitmas cheer." Miles continued, moving to place his hands on Kerry's shoulders, his grip firm so Kerry couldn't shrug him off. Kerry huffed, tilting his head back to look up at his boyfriend, though his face was mostly obscured by the mask. He hated that mask sometimes, he really did. It was like Miles knew when Kerry was at his busiest, and that was exactly when he'd find the damn thing again

"Can the Christmas cheer wait until I am done with this? Maybe you could go spread some cheer to other needy citizens first?" Kerry wondered, hoping if he played a little into Miles' game he'd get what he wanted and get some peace for a minute. He was so nearly done, then him and Miles could have a couple of days off together, a bit of a long weekend over Christmas. It could be nice, if Miles just let him be. He was disappointed, however, when Miles sighed deeply.

"Alas, sweet Barbara has banned me from her office... And my particular brand of chaos is not always greeted warmly by the fools of other faculties." Miles explained and Kerry had to hold off rolling his eyes. Of course he would have bothered other people first. Kerry was getting to the point where he was seriously considering using bribes to make Miles stop... Any sort of bribe. "I fear they do not understand my purpose here, to free the Rooster Teeth office from the grips of unfestiveness."

"That is not a fucking word." Kerry muttered, his face scrunching, but the pair were interrupted by Chris' voice from the doorway.

"Hey, Kerry, have you- Oh shit." Chris' words faltered when he saw what Miles was doing, the tall man turning towards him. Chris looked more than a little concerned. "When'd you find that mask again?"

"Aah, Christopher!" Miles released Kerry's shoulders and moved to follow Chris out of the room, even as Chris took off with some speed. Kerry could hear Miles calling as he chased him, "Why do you flee me, Christopher? Bane is only here to spread Christmas cheer!"

Kerry sighed his relief. He felt bad for Chris, of course he did, but Chris wasn't subjected to the Bane voice half as much as Kerry was. No one else was subjected to that half as much as Kerry. The downfalls of being Miles' best friend turned boyfriend, really, was having to put up with the Bane voice. But now Kerry had peace to finish his work and he meant to take it, because he didn't know when Miles would be back.

 

Kerry was done! Finally it was all good. He could let Burnie know before he headed home, and then it was a long weekend for him and Miles. Sighing in pleased relief, he stretched his arms above his head, nodding gladly at his computer screen as his work finished saving.

"Jingle bells... The Batman smells."

Kerry glanced over to the door, though he didn't have to look to know Miles was finally done pestering other people and had returned to him. Miles approached Kerry, his hands holding the fluffy collar of his father's jacket, continuing to recite his odd poem as he walked forwards with slow, deliberate steps.

"And Robin, well poor Robin, he laid an egg."

Miles stopped just shy of Kerry's chair, turning it so that the younger man was facing him. Miles dropping into a crouch before him, reaching up to rest the back of his hand on Kerry's shoulder, doing every little thing he could to pull off his Bane impersonation. He gave a solemn nod as he continued with,

"The Batmobile, it has lost all of it's wheels. And the Joker, he has gotten away, I am afraid."

Kerry scoffed at the older man's obvious choice of Christmas carol to be singing, a little grin curling the corners of his lips, not wanting to admit that he enjoyed it. He could see Miles' eyes crinkle at the corners, even as the mask hid the rest of the smile on his face, knowing that his boyfriend was very proud of himself for such wit. Kerry reached out, placing his hand on Miles' shoulder in turn, letting himself smile properly even as he playfully wondered,

"That's the best Christmas cheer you have, is it?"

"It is _chaos_ , Kerry. It is so hard to bring cheer to these foolish people." Miles stood up again, his hands finding the collar of his coat, even as Kerry got to his feet himself, grinning up at his boyfriend. He loved him, he did, ridiculous Bane voice and all. He was so looking forward to a weekend together.

"I have a bit of cheer for you, then." He announced, Miles tilting his head slightly to show his interest. "I'm finally done."

"Why, Kerry! That is simply marvelous news!"

"It'll be more marvelous if you take that damn mask off and give me a kiss." Kerry pointed out, seeing Miles' eyebrows shoot up before he hurriedly fumbled to do just that. Finally, Kerry could see his boyfriend's face again, Miles smiling wide as he leant in to get the kiss as his reward for removing the mask. Miles hummed as they parted, wondering softly,

"It was a little funny, right? Going with Jingle bells, Batman smells?"

Kerry sighed, but his smile was fond as always, wrapping his arms around Mile's waist and tugging him into a hug as he agreed, "Yeah, I guess. A little."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. It's so cheesy.


	12. Christmas Music

"Santa baby, hurry down the chimney tonight." Miles was singing to himself as he did the dishes from dinner. He wasn't a big fan of Christmas music but he had heard it on the TV earlier and he'd always been a bit susceptible to that sort of thing getting stuck in his head. Kerry scoffed softly where he sat on the couch playing his DS, having cooked the food he got out of cleaning up after, it was how things worked. He didn't even take his eyes off the screen as he muttered,

"That sounds like the worst sexual innuendo ever..."

"Ooh. I hadn't thought of that! You think that works? Christmas innuendo?" Miles perked up suddenly, laying aside the last plate and quickly drying his hands. He sauntered over to the couch to stand before Kerry, waiting for him to pause his game and look up at him before asking dramatically, "Kerry, will you hurry down my chimney tonight?"

The expression of horror that overcame Kerry's face made Miles laugh, even as he moved to straddle Kerry's lap, ignoring as the younger man half-heartedly tried to push him back off again. Miles made himself comfortable, giving Kerry a considering look, even as his boyfriend continued to look mildly disturbed by his boyfriend's horrible innuendo.

"Okay, maybe that one was a little strong..." Miles paused for thought, a single finger pressed to his lips before they curled into a grin. "How abooouuuttt... Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the Yule-tide gaaay? Hm? Does that do it for you? Will you make the Yule-tide gay with me?"

"Get away, Miles!" Kerry responded, though the little grin that he couldn't keep off his face lessened the sharpness of his words. He pushed Miles' knees, even as his boyfriend merely leant further into him, refusing to be unseated. Miles was grinning even as Kerry huffed, giving up on trying to push him off and demanding, "What have I told you about these terrible cheesy attempts at seduction?"

"Your mouth says no, Kerry, but they obviously work on you or else I would never get laid." Miles murmured back smoothly, ducking in and stealing a quick kiss from Kerry's lips, the younger man sighing in defeat as they parted because he knew it was true. It was Miles' goofy, cheesy charm that won Kerry over every time. It had since the start, even back when they were just friends. He couldn't fight this.

"Fine. Fine, you win. Please just never ask me to _hurry down your chimney_ ever again."

Miles snorted with a grin that had turned triumphant, but he held one hand over his heart and raised his other, scouts honor. "Promise."

"Good." Kerry sighed his relief, and Miles climbed off of him to sit properly at his side on the couch. Miles gave Kerry a gentle nudge, an affectionate gesture, pleased to get one in return before he scooped up the Xbox controller, leaving Kerry to get back to his DS game, the pair gaming in comfortable silence.

 

"Oh, Kerry! I just thought of the perfect Christmas pick up lyric!" Miles declared suddenly, pausing his game and waiting for Kerry to do the same so he was sure that he had his full attention. Kerry gave him a suspicious look, but Miles was undeterred, doing his best to look innocent. "No, no. It's good, I promise. Do you trust me?"

Kerry gave a little smile, unable to deny Miles' big puppy eyes. He nodded, giving a little shrug like he wasn't actually curious to know what Miles had managed to come up with this time around. "Yeah, go on, then."

Miles grinned wide, clearing his throat softly before singing, "All I want for Christmas is yooouuuu."

He finished with a gentle boop to the end of Kerry's nose, and Kerry startled, before going quite pink in embarrassment. It was cheesy, yes, but the way Miles was looking at him like he meant every word... It made Kerry's heart flutter, like back when they had first started dating all over again. And that was how Kerry fell for Miles' cheesy behaviour every time.

"Ooh, Kerry. You've gone all pink." Miles cooed happily, and Kerry clicked his tongue, but he didn't resist when Miles leant in to kiss him happily on the mouth. Those sorts of cheesy Christmas lines he could definitely handle, he decided, just nothing more about chimneys if he could help it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading, everyone who has left me a kudos. Means a lot and I hope everyone has enjoyed these silly little drabbles!
> 
> I'm happy to take prompts for more Lunacross, or even other RT stuff over on [my tumblr](http://purelycoincidentalcats.tumblr.com/) if anyone wants to hit me up?


End file.
